Hydraulic excavators and other construction vehicles typically comprise a fuel oil tank for storing fuel oil, and a hydraulic oil tank for storing hydraulic oil. A technique is widely used in which the fuel oil tank and the hydraulic oil tank are integrally coupled to constitute an “oil storage tank,” whereby the rigidity of each of the two tanks is mutually improved.
A technique has been proposed in which the upper face of the oil storage tank is recessed along the longitudinal direction to thereby form a step in the oil storage tank (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2010-47975). In accordance with this technique, the position of the step can be lowered and a worker can more easily place his/her foot on the step.